Yuuzhan Vong
See also: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire The Yuuzhan Vong come from the unknown reaches of space, entering the galaxy as invaders fueled by religious conviction. They have no connection to The Force, and regard mechanical technology as blasphemous. Their starships, weapons, armor, and tools are genetically engineered lifeforms or created from the byproducts of such creatures. After laying waste to many New Republic worlds, the invading Yuuzhan Vong are eventually overcome by the Galactic Alliance. Peace is restored, even though some Yuuzhan Vong remain behind in isolated corners of the galaxy. In time, the Jedi approach these few remaining Yuuzhan Vong, hoping to harness their advanced terraforming technology to restore many of the worlds ravaged during the invasion. Surprisingly, the Yuuzhan Vong agree to help the Jedi, but their terraforming attempts are sabotaged by the Sith. The blame for this failure falls squarely on the Yuuzhan Vong, who are hated and feared. The Yuuzhan Vong and their Jedi accomplices are hunted down, and the Galactic Alliance falls beneath the onslaught of Imperial forces. Yuuzhan Vong Characteristics Personality: '''Although the Yuuzhan Vong became a more introspective people following their defeat at the hands of the Galactic Alliance, they remain capable, spiritual warriors. A great many feel that the galactic community will never accept them. Years of hostility, coupled with propaganda, have painted the Yuuzhan Vong in a sinister light that cannot easily be dispelled. Still, they maintain a code of honor that is often lost on those who do not understand them. Yuuzhan Vong heroes are exceptional in many ways, not the least of which is their belief that they must evolve to survive- and that entails learning how to coexist with Species traditionally regarded as weak or impure, and letting go of their own prejudices. These rare Yuuzhan Vong see the road ahead as difficult, but worth traveling. '''Physical Description: '''Yuuzhan Vong are humanoids with sloped foreheads, pallid skin, and dark hair. Their skin bears ritualistic scars and tattoos that add to their sinister appearance. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Yuuzhan Vong male stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs 70 kilograms, while a typical Yuuzhan Vong female stands at 1.65 meters tall and weighs 55 kilograms. Age Groups: '''Yuuzhan Vong age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: '''Unknown. The Yuuzhan Vong trace their origins to a place far beyond the known galaxy. At the end of the New Jedi Order era, the surviving Yuuzhan Vong are exiled to Zonama Sekot, a living planet rumored to be the seed of the original Yuuzhan Vong homeworld. Zonama Sekot retreats into The Unknown Regions at the beginning of the Sith-Imperial War, leaving a number of Yuuzhan Vong stranded in other remote corners of the galaxy. '''Languages: '''The language of the Yuuzhan Vong is a halting, chilling tongue. Yuuzhan Vong rarely learn other languages, relying on bioengineered translators known as tizowyrms to translate for them. '''Example Names: '''Nom Anor, Dooje Brolo, Malik Carr, Yomin Carr, Chine-kal, Nas Choka, Da'Gara, Elan. Kae Kwaad, Mezhan Kwaad, Kahlee Lah, Qurang Lah, Tsavong Lah, Ma'Shraid, Vua Rapuung, Shedao Shai, Taan, Tu Shoolb, Nem Yim. '''Adventurers: '''Yuuzhan Vong society is divided into castes. Members of the intendant, priest, and shaper castes are often Nobles and Scoundrels, while members of the warrior caste are typically Soldiers and Scouts. The worker caste is made up of members of nearly any class, though the vast majority are Nonheroic characters. Due to their lack of connection to The Force, Yuuzhan Vong can never be Jedi or Force Prodigies. Yuuzhan Vong Species Traits Yuuzhan Vong share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''Yuuzhan Vong receive a +2 bonus to Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to Wisdom. Yuuzhan Vong are powerfully built, but rash and quick to pass judgment. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Yuuzhan Vong have no special modifiers due to their size. * Speed: Yuuzhan Vong have a base speed of 6 squares. * Force Immunity: '''Yuuzhan Vong can't take the Force Sensitivity Feat, can't make Use the Force checks, and never gain Force Points (At the GM's discretion, they may instead gain Faith Points). In addition, they are immune to any Force effect that targets their Will Defense (Including Force Powers and aspects of the Use the Force Skill). * '''Technophobic: '''Yuuzhan Vong do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), as starting Feats at 1st level, even if their Class normally grants them. Additionally, any Yuuzhan Vong Technicians receive the Biotech Specialist in place of the Tech Specialist Feat (Assuming they meet the prerequisite for the Feat). * '''Biotech Proficiency: Yuuzhan Vong suffer no penalties while wielding Yuuzhan Vong Biotech devices. * Weapon Familiarity: '''Yuuzhan Vong treat Amphistaffs as a Simple Weapons (Melee) instead of as Exotic Weapons (Melee). * '''Yuuzhan Vong Talents: At the GM's discretion, Yuuzhan Vong characters may select Talents from the Yuuzhan Vong Talent Tree or the Master of the Amphistaff Talent Tree. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Yuuzhan Vong can speak, read, and write Yuuzhan Vong. Category:Species Category:Yuuzhan Vong